Dictionary/E
These pages comprise a dictionary of terms relating to the pipe organ. Please keep definitions to a few sentences, and do not include pictures or sound clips. When more space is needed for a term, a new page can be created for it. A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z ---- Ears noun metal or wooden tabs protruding from the sides of the mouth of the flue pipe, parallel to the pipe body and perpendicular to the mouth. They are used to improve speech, and in some cases to tune the pipe. Sometimes used to support harmonic bridges. Echo adj. A descriptive included in a stop name to indicate a softer tone and smaller pipes or lower wind pressure than usual for such a rank. Example: "Echo Flute", "Echo Viol" Echo Division noun - A division, often found in Romantic or Orchestral style organs, which contains soft or etherial-toned stops, and located at the far end of the room from the Main Organ. Synonym: Echo Organ. Contrast "Antiphonal Division". Also, in the French Classic organ style, a short-compass fourth- or fifth-manual, usually containing a Cornet and perhaps a reed, with the chest in the back of the case, behind other divisions. Echo Organ noun - synonym for Echo Division. Echowerk - German synonym for "Echo Organ" or "Echo Division". Electrification noun - the process of converting a mechanical or tubular-pneumatic action to some form of electric or electro-pneumatic action. Electro-Pneumatic Action noun a type of action in which an electromagnet opens a small valve which operates a pneumatic motor which in turn opens a pallet or pipe-valve. May be used with slider chests or unit chests. En Chamade see chamade. Enclosed Division noun - a division, often with its own keyboard, whose pipes are placed in a box or a chamber, and whose sound reaches the hearers through a set of Swell Shutters which are opened and closed by the organist for the control of volume. English Swell - see Full Swell Erben, Henry (1801-1883) Highly productive American organ builder in New York City. His father, Philadelphia-born Peter Erben, was organist of Trinity Church 1820-1839. Was apprenticed to John Hall at the age of 17, and became a partner and finally sole owner, later bringin his son into the business. Built notable instruments for Old St. Patricks' Cathedral NYC, Trinity Church NYC, and Christ Church Philadelphia. Erzähler - A small-scale tapered-metal stop like a soft Gemshorn. Ernest Skinner claimed he invented the stop, and often built it as two-rank celeste named "Kleine Erzähler". Estey -- American organ firm located in Brattleboro Vermont, and active from 1901 to 1960. Employed innovator William Haskell until his death in 1927. Exhaust Valve Exhaust-Pneumatic Expression Pedal noun - see "Swell Pedal". Extension noun - a stop in which the pipes are borrowed from another stop; typically at a higher or lower octave. Example: when the Gedeckt 4' uses the same pipes as the Gedeckt 8', adding a higher top octave. Organs where this principle is used extensively are called "extension organs."